tedmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
John Bennett
Jonathan "John" Bennett is the main protagonist of Ted. He is Ted's best friend and brother figure, Lori's husband, and Steve and Helen's son. Biography Beginnings In 1985, an 8-year-old John had no friends and was very lonely and didn't have much fun. One day, when he tried to have the neighborhood boys (who were busy beating up Greenbaum) play with him, they rudely told him to get lost. Saddened, John went back home as the boys continued to beat up Greenbaum. During Christmas, John's parents get their son a present: A stuffed teddy bear. John immediately grows attached to it and names it Teddy. One night, John tells Teddy that he wishes he could come to life so they can be best friends "forever and ever". The next morning, John wakes up, but Teddy isn't in bed with him. He looks all over his room and soon finds Teddy alive and talking to him. At first, John is startled and screams in terror, only for Teddy to remind him that he wished for him to come to life, and John is overjoyed since they are now best friends "forever and ever." He goes inside to tell his parents Steve and Helen, but they don't believe him, humoring him as his mother Helen says, "Really? Well, isn't that exciting?". John insists that Teddy is really alive and proves it to his parents when Teddy comes into the room. When they see Teddy, John's parents are extremely shocked and terrified and Steve orders his son to come with him and orders Helen to get his gun so he can shoot and kill Teddy and then call the police. Teddy apologizes to Steve for scaring him. He explains that he didn't mean to scare anybody and that he just wants he and John to be best friends. After John explains the rest to his father, Helen is quite pleased and tells Teddy that he is "just like the baby Jesus". She and Steve accept Teddy into the family and take him in as their son figure. Soon, the story of Teddy coming to life is spread all around the world (even on the news), and Teddy has now become a famous celebrity, guest-starring on The Johnny Carson Show, in which Carson tells Teddy that he thought he was going to be taller, to which Teddy responds by saying that he thought Carson was going to be "funnier", making Carson and the audience laugh hysterically. One night, John and Teddy are in their tent in the house during a thunderstorm. John asks Teddy if he promises they are going to be "thunder buddies" for life, to which Teddy confirms. In Ted Coming soon! In Ted 2 John will return in the sequel. Personality Coming soon! Trivia * John is sometimes thought to be the deuteragonist of the first film. * There once was a rumor that said Kevin Bacon played John, but this wasn't at all true. ** As well, Danny Anderson (the original rumored voice of Young Ted) was rumored to have played Young John, but this wasn't true either. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes